fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Secure Contain and Obliterate.
On an early morning in Fiore Luke Auren awoke after not getting that much sleep due to today being the day of his very first mission in his new guild Koma Inu. Even though it was just a cleaning mission for a scientist, he still felt that even in the simplist task, he needed to represent the guild in the best way possible. After traveling to Crocus by train for a couple of hours, he walked around town and had a difficult time finding the lab because it was much smaller than he had expected. However, he eventually came across the lab. It was a nice building despite its size and had vines growing up the side purposfully through wire mesh. He walked inside but the place looked deserted so he announced himself, "Hello, I'm the Koma Inu mage you hired, is anyone here." He heard a voice call from a back room. "Come in, thankgoodness, it really is gettin bad back here but im must to busy with this research. Follow the hall, I am in the last room on the right." Luke walked in and saw the mess. For someone who had studied in labs before, Luke was mortified by the extent that this man had allowed his workstation to become. The man explained where things should go and Luke began his first mission. He put bottles away, cleaned test tubes and beakers, wiped counters, cleaned the floor, etc. Luke was almost done with his work when he realized what the scientist was studying. It was a mantis shrimp. The name does not sound that impressive but Luke knows and loves this creature almost above all others. Its not magical but it has amazing abilities. As Luke geeked out in his head over seeing the mantis shrimp for the first time in his life in person he thought, "no wonder he said he had valuble specimens." Not only are they expensive and rare, they need incredibly strong and expensive containers. This is because of one of Luke's favorite features. They have spear like claws that even at there small size, can hit with the same force as a 22 caliber bullet. event if they miss there target the water around there claws boil after getting rased to 700 degrees F and the shockwave can still decapatate prey... and there rainbow colored. When he was done fanboying over the coolest species in the world he noticed what the scientist was doing. The scientist was a mage too, using magic to inspect the mantis shrimp. "What kind of magic are you using on it?" Luke said as his curiosity grew more and more. The scientist said "Im using a magic to inspect and alter codes in his DNA as a trial and error experiment to see what parts of its genetic code code for its physical features to see if its biological advantages can be reproduced or enhanced." I had seen this type of experiment before without magic on fruit flies. You could take there genetic code and rearange it like a computer code and rearange it any way you wanted to to produce a fly with extra legs or even an instance of having eyes on its knees. With magic the process was obviously going much faster. But then, as the scientist, Aurthur Kenith, changed another gene code, it did not change color or limb number like the other experiments. It began to grow and stregthen as his magic became infused with its genetic code. Luke quickly grabbed the container it was in and ran outside yelling, "nope, nope, nope, nope, I want to get paid." He barely made it outside when the container broke from the creatures size and he dropped it. The now giant mantis shrimp towered above Luke and his heart sank. He knew how powerful those spear claws must be now at this size and there armor is so strong that even the army studies them for designing armor. Not to mention the complexity of there eyesight with three pupils. This was going to be an excruciating fight on his very first day. Luke immediatly avtivated his Spirit Guide Magic and went on the defensive as it attacked with its spears. He enlarged his aura arms and blocked the attack just in time but was sent flying. Those spears went from being little guns to cannons. He got it to chase him to the outskirts of town away from people as he realized his call of the forest ability didn't work on it, it was in too much anger after mutating from its genes being exposed to magic. I dove under it absorbing the rock element underneath me and shouting "SPIRIT HOWEL" hoping this attack would hit the weak spot and be enhanced by the element abosorbed, but to no avail. Luke noticed that there were gaps around the spear claws there were past the hard shell and into where he could do some damage. He charged and the creature released both spears at him but he was in his guardian form which made it all to easy to catch both of the spears that had the power to destroy the city in one hit. He fired one last spirit how into the claw gap and the creature immidiatly evaporated but he also realized that he gave the forest at the outskirts of town a new trail. His beam had cut a hole though every single tree in its path. "Holy crap overkill! I forget how strong that form is. I need to be more carefull. I could have won with my normal form using that weakness in its armor. At least it didn't feel any pain." But the monster was taken care of and the lab was safe and clean so he went back to collect his pay. He was thanked for the destruction of the mutated creature but felt a great sense of loss bein a lover of all animals he felt sorry for it and almost resented the scientist for not seeming to care at all but then Luke realized that Arthur had to separate himself emotionally in order to do his work just as Luke did when he took it out to protect others. He was awarded the 75,000 Jewels and left for home with his head held hi with pride of a successful first mission but with the bitter sweet message left in his heart.